


Smutty, Fluffy GOT7

by sugar_we_went_down



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Lots of othe dirty and kinky things, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oppa Kink, Panties, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_we_went_down/pseuds/sugar_we_went_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy and smutty writings about GOT7 ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call Me Baby- JackJae

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request or something, hit up my tumblr message box fluffy-smutty-got7! I almost never beta btw...

Why, oh why had he picked today to have as his free day?! He knew he should've scheduled for vocal lessons! Everyone else was out and now Youngjae was stuck at the dorm alone to do all the chores the oh-so lovely leader JB had rattled off this morning. And he had already cleaned up their room, vacuumed the carpets, emptied the fridge, washed Coco, everything! Once he finished this load of laundry, he was done and, consequently, would have nothing to do. He picked up the stray shirts and other articles of clothing from the living room and the kitchen. 

Wandering into Jackson and Mark's room, he picked up all the random clothes that Mark left lying around and a few items of Jackson's. As he was tossing the clothes in the machine, he caught a sniff of Jackson's cologne. The stuff he always wore to practice, never confessing that he wore it for his boyfriend. Youngjae timidly brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply. A small whimper left his lips at his boyfriend's scent. Realizing his situation, he quickly slammed the washer door shut, added the soap, and started a wash cycle. While he waited not-so-patiently for the spin cycle to start, he held Jackson's shirt to his face and inhaled the smell of his boyfriend's cologne. 

Finally, the spin cycle started and Youngjae clambered onto the machine, gasping as vibrations ran through his body. He moaned loudly, one hand coming to palm himself desperately through his basketball shorts, the other keeping the shirt held to his nose. "Jackson-hyung," he moaned out, his erection now straining against the thin fabric of his shorts.

A new vibration suddenly joined the strong one from the washing machine. His phone. Whimpering pitifully, the boy released the shirt and shakily clutched his phone. A name was flashing across the screen, signaling an incoming call. Jackson. Another soft moan passed Youngjae's lips as he answered the call. "H-hello?" 

"Youngjae-ah! I thought I'd call and check up on you! How are you?" A whimper. 

"I-I'm fine h-hyung..." Youngjae continued to rock back against the washer, accidentally moaning loudly when it brushed against his hole. 

"Y-youngjae?" Jackson gulped audibly on the line, catching on to what his boyfriend was doing. 

"H-hyung! Please!" Youngjae pulled his cock out and began fisting at it furiously, using the precum that had gathered as lube. 

"Fuck. Let me get to the bathroom, okay Youngjae? Can you wait for hyung?" The younger nodded before he realized that his hyung couldn't see him, instead muttering a small "yes". He slowed down his movements as he listened his boyfriends heavy breathing and shuffling. Soon he heard what sounded like a door locking and Jackson spoke again. "What are you doing baby?" The younger boy whimpered again at the low rumble that was Jackson's voice. 

"I-I'm using the washer. Was- ah! Was supposed to b-be doing laundry, but -fuck!- found y-your shirt." Jackson hummed, undoing his pants and stroking his cock, suddenly grateful for having lost his last pair of underwear. 

"Is it up against your little hole baby? Are you touching your cock?" Youngjae shouted out an affirmation. "I knew it. My little boy can't stand to be away from me even for a little bit. Is that what gets you off Jae?" The slick sounds on the phone were suddenly faster. "You like knowing that the fans and the members think you're so innocent but you're really a dirty little boy? So dirty for hyung aren't you?" The younger boy simpered. 

"Yes hyung! I love it! Please! Need to cum!" The older groaned and sped up his ministrations. 

"Go ahead baby. Rock back. Cum all over yourself dirty boy." Youngjae moaned loudly as he squirted white hot cum all over his grey shirt. His sounds were enough to send Jackson over the edge, cumming in his hand. "Fuck Jae. That was great!" Youngjae whined. 

"Jacks. Please don't say anything." A chuckle sounded from the other end. "Go shower jagi. Don't wear one of my shirts though! I don't think I can go again tonight!" The younger boy turned bright red and hung up, utterly embarrassed knowing he would have to explain why his shirt needed dry cleaning.


	2. Ride Me ~Yugbam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have actual sex but I'm a slut for thigh riding and boys coming in their pants so here we are. 
> 
> Sorry it's short and kind of sucky, I'm not always good at writing.
> 
> Comment which ship you want to see next. Or hit me up on Twitter (dirty_kpop_boys) or Tumblr (bts-got7-textnsnap).

"Don't get into trouble maknae! And your room had better be spotless!" Jinyoung shouts at him as he heads out the dorm with the others. 

Yugyeom rolls his eyes at his hyung. "Yes Eomma" The older boy glares briefly at the youngest before turning on his heel to go shopping with BamBam. Remaining on the sofa, Yugyeom waits patiently for the boys footsteps disappear before shooting up to lock the door and dash to his and Kunpimook's shared room. After ensuring that all the boys were in fact gone, he reaches underneath his pillow and pulls out an inconspicuous white box. 

A slim hand runs over the lid before pulling it off and shoving aside the soft purple tissue to reveal a pair of white lace panties accompanied by matching garters. The maknae inhaled sharply as he gazes at the newest addition to his collection. With only a moments hesitation, the boy strips himself and changes into his new underwear, attaching the garters afterward. 

Yugyeom walks over to the mirror, turning around to admire the curve of his ass through the thin fabric and looking at the side profile of his cock. 

Satisfied with the way he looks, Yugyeom heads out of the room, hoping to make something to eat for some kind of lunch. His phone lays on the counter as it blasts his favorite playlist, which he so creatively titled "Naughty", as the boy sets about finding food. Shortly, he finds himself free styling to said playlist, with ninety percent of his dancing being hip thrusts and air humping. 

"Now baby boy, who told you that you could dance like that while oppa was out?" The maknae halts, recognizing the voice of his best friend. He whips around, shaking slightly out of fear and arousal. 

"B-Bam?" Said boy clicks his tongue, slowly pressing Yugyeom against the counter. 

"Baby, that's not my name, now is it?" The older boy assaults the younger's neck, leaving bruises and hickies in his wake. Yugyeom moans softly as his knees buckle from pleasure. 

"Oppa, sorry! Please oppa, I'm so horny for you!" The youngest grinds his hips up into his friends, suddenly willing to submit, causing the both of them to moan out. 

"Damn Gyeom, didn't know you liked wearing panties," BamBam groans out as he continues to grind against the younger boy, who blushes at the statement that follows. "Look good on you. So good for oppa." 

Yugyeom whines, thrusting against the older's thigh as his hard cock strains against the lacy underwear. Kunpimook hums appreciatively. "You wanna ride oppas thigh baby boy? Get your pretty panties all dirty with your cum?" 

"Fuck! Yes yes oppa please, let me ride your thigh, need to cum!" At those words, the smaller boy grabs the maknae by the hand and drags him to the couch. The broad boy straddles Bambams thigh and starts rocking back and forth, tiny moans escaping him that escalate into something bordering on screams. 

"C'mon Gyeom, come for oppa." Yugyeom comes with a shout as his release dirties the inside of his new panties. 

Panting, the younger boy reaches for the zipper of Kunpimook's pants, only to find a stain forming. The latter grins sheepishly at Yugyeom, silently begging him to not tease him. "You came from me riding your thigh?! Really Bam?!" The older boy flushes. 

"Shut up brat. Let's go clean up before the hyungs get here, I don't want them to see you like this." He nips at Yugyeoms ear lobe. "Because you're all mine." The youngest shivers. 

"Round two in the shower? I'll even let you fuck me." Kunpimook chuckles. 

"Only if you beat me to the shower." He's never seen Yugyeom run so fast in his life.


	3. Flaunt It Pretty Boy ~Markbum/Markson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also some implied ot7 and Markbumson. 
> 
> I got two requests for this chapter and I've had this idea for ages so I just shortened it to include Markbum and some Markson. I may make a full one with ot7 though, should I?
> 
> Comment who you want to see next chapter and also maybe go comment some ideas for a second installment of "Dirty Boy".
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter (@dirty_kpop_boys) or Tumblr (bts-got7-textnsnap). 
> 
> (Also one of my favourite archive users commented on my last chapter and I think I died)

"You know you want it Mark baby." Jaebum moved slowly towards Mark, a pair of soft pink panties dangling from one hand and a remote controlled vibrator in the other. The Cali boy gulped. 

"Jaebum, no. As much as I want it, won't the boys think it's weird?" 

The leader smirked at his hyung, voice a low rumble as he drawled, "Actually, they're fine with it. I already talked to them about it." Mark's mouth dropped open in shock at the idea of his leader approaching the other members about this. "So," Jaebum stepped closer and thrust the items into Mark's arms. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?" The eldest hung his head in shame, nodding slightly and moving to change.

A few minutes later Mark found himself being dragged around the dorm on all fours, a pink leather collar strapped around his neck with a matching leash in Jaebums hand as he went about his daily business. 

"Aw, look at our baby Markie! So cute!" The oldest hyung looked up to find Jackson cooing at him. "So adorable! Your collar makes you look so pretty!" The boy continued to enthuse about his hyung until Jaebum shut him up with a harsh kiss, causing Mark to whine at the lack of attention. Jackson smirked against Jaebum's lips as his hand dipped into the latter's pocket to grab the remote.

Mark moaned out as the vibrator up his ass started up, vibrating violently against his prostate. "Fuck, Jaebum! Jackson, ah! Please, one of you touch me!" Jaebum chuckled.

"You hear that baby boy? Look at your hyung, begging for you to touch him. You wanna suck his cock?" Jackson whimpered a little and nodded, dropping to his knees. Jaebum pulled on the leash to move Mark into a standing position.   
The leader jerked Mark's head back against his shoulder, holding him in place by his neck. "You're gonna watch Jackson suck you off, alright slut?" Mark nodded, receiving a smack on his ass. 

"Yes sir! I'm going to watch Jackson suck my cock!" Jaebum hummed and Jackson kitten licked at the head of Marks cock, prompting a moan from the oldest. 

"Watch him kitten." Jaebum smacked Mark's ass again, shoving his head down to look at Jackson as he began to take all of Marks cock into his mouth. Mark moaned again as Jackson started bobbing his head on the eldest boys dick. 

Jaebum knew what got Jackson off, so he reached around the boy in his arms to thread his hands in the youngest's hair to shove his head all the way down on Mark's hard on. Jackson choked, spit and precum running down his chin as he tried to compose himself. 

Combined with the vibrations of the plug in his ass, Mark was releasing down Jacksons throat in a matter of minutes, moaning wantonly as he spilled down Jacksons throat. Said boy swallowed all that he could, coming in his jeans as he did so. The leader shoved the youngest off his hyung and tugged the latter into his room. 

Mark was shoved back onto his knees, Jaebum resuming his harsh grip on the pink leash. "Suck my cock baby." The eldest moaned and set to work, pulling moans from the boy above him. "Fuck kitten, not gonna last long. Got so hard watching Jacks choke on your little cock." 

Mark whimpered around the dick in his mouth, shoving Jaebum over the edge. The eldest boy swallowed all that was given to him and stood to kiss Jaebum. The leader pulled away, groaning. "Next time we're gonna do that with all the boys." Mark gulped, both excited and nervous for said next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm a slut for rough Jaebum but also soft Beom cookie so I'm torn. And also boys in collars because I'm a sinner.


	4. Santa Baby Pt 1- Markbamson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same stuff as usual. Comment ideas, hmu on social media, etc etc. 
> 
> This has been in my inventory since Christmas 2015 so yeah... 
> 
> Give me ideas for part 2.
> 
> Also, give me ideas for who should have a threesome with Yoongi and/or a foursome for "Dirty Boy"

"Are you sure about this hyung?" BamBam nervously tugs at the fluffy hem of the dress and adjusts the headband. 

"Don't worry Bam, you look fantastic!" Mark beams at the boy before turning back to the mirror and finishes applying the candy-coloured gloss to his lips. BamBam huffs out a little sigh. 

"What if he thinks it's weird?" His Bambi eyes look sweetly at the elder boy who leans down to place a comforting kiss on his cheek. 

"Markie-pooh! Baby BamBam! Where are you?" Jackson enters the dorm and the youngest boy scrambles to lock the bathroom door before Jackson bursts in. 

"One second Jackson-ah!" Mark says in a saccharine voice, glancing at a very nervous BamBam and lovingly smudging away a stray bit of eyeliner. "Ready?" BamBam nods hesitantly as Mark opens the door. 

Jackson whips his head around at the sound of the creaky bathroom door opening, jaw dropping when he sees his two boyfriends dressed in "sexy Santa" outfits, complete with soft pink lipgloss, dark mascara and eyeliner, and cute Christmas-bow headbands. With three large strides, he stands in front of a blushing BamBam and a beaming Mark. "You two look amazing." He kisses them each softly. "You get all dolled up for daddy?" BamBam's blush gets brighter. 

"Uh-huh daddy, just for you," Mark says as he runs his finger along Jackson's exposed collarbones, always the more daring of the two. 

"Merry Christmas Jackson-hyung," BamBam whispers while he plays with his hands, hoping neither of the boys heard. Jackson did and he gives the youngest boy a chaste kiss. 

"I love it." Jackson smiles. "Couldn't've asked for a better present from my two babies." BamBam pouts cutely, finally becoming comfortable with the situation. 

"No hyung! I'm not a baby!" Jackson raises an eyebrow at the "outburst". 

"Oh? Are you not my baby? My baby BamBam?" BamBam shakes his head firmly and Mark just smirks. He knows exactly what the the youngest boy is after. 

" 'M not a baby!" BamBam nods his head decidedly and Jackson flips him over the edge of the bed. BamBam lets out a whimper at the slight pain of the foot board digging into his stomach. The older boy's hand comes down on BamBam's ass, eliciting a small cry from the latter. 

"What should I call you then? Hm? My kitten?" Jackson spanks the boy again. "Are you my kitten Bammie?" The latter groans low in his throat, prompting Jackson to spank him three times in a row rather quickly. "That's not an answer sweetie. I said. Are. You. My. Kitten." Each word is punctuated with a harsh  
smack through the faux leather of the red dress. 

"Yes hyung! Your kitten!" BamBam slumps tiredly over the edge of the bed as Jackson makes his way back over to Mark, groping the oldest boy's erection through the too-short dress. 

"What're you wearing under here my pretty baby?" "Why don't you see for yourself?" Jackson groans and grabs Mark by his slim waist, throwing him down on the bed beside BamBam. He nods at the youngest boy. "You. Lay beside him. Ass up, just how daddy likes it." BamBam rolls onto his hands and knees and Mark follows suit as Jackson strips himself of his shirt and pants. 

Standing behind the two boys, he reaches between each of their thighs and grabs their hard cocks. Both submissives let out soft, breathy moans while Jackson groans lowly at the feeling of soft satin panties. "D-do you like them daddy?" BamBam moans softly as his Daddy starts stroking just his length. 

"Yeah kitten, I love them." Mark whines at the lack of attention and starts circling his hips in Jackson's face. Jackson smacks Mark's ass. "Naughty boy!" 

"But daddy," Mark whimpers as Jackson stops touching him all together. "I'm yours too! I'm your baby! Can't you play with me too?" BamBam lets out another quiet moan as Jackson reaches past his panties to jerk him off slowly. 

"I certainly can baby." Mark's face lights up at what he thinks is the promise of being touched. "However," Jackson starts, causing the eldest to frown. "You've been a very naughty boy. I don't think I will be playing with you yet." The youngest of the three whines when 

 

Jackson stops stroking him to walk over to his and Mark's shared dresser. He returns after a few seconds of rummaging with lube, hand cuffs, and a ball gag. Mark jumps back when he catches sight of the cuffs and gag. Those always mean punishment. "Now now baby. You've been very bad. Bammie's been good." He turns to the Thai boy. "Haven't you kitten?" BamBam nods, unsure but hopeful. "See? My kitten has been good, but you haven't. So, I'm going to play with BamBam and you're going to watch." Mark groans at the fact that he won't be able to touch Jackson or, to a lesser extent, BamBam. "And if you're good, then maybe I'll let you come." T


End file.
